Dragon blood curse
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: sonic shadow silver mephiles scourge and zonic all end up be turned into hybrids by some mad man wanting to end their way's by making savages out of them... M rating for yaoi in later chapters hope ya like and please tell me how it is so I can improve and NO RUDE COMMENTS
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Blood curse

in the dark of night noises could be heard from a cave "finally we have it!" a voice called out "now to begin the project..."

three weeks later-

in mobotropolis a blue hedgehog and a white hedgehog wandered around "so sonic...did you hear about the mines in the north had been destroyed and some equipment stolen?" the white hedgie asked looking to sonic.

"no silver but I have heard of unusal dissapearences lately...and our friends shadow, mephiles and officer zonic are on it...I just don't get it?" sonic replied looking around then noticed a shrouded figure looking to them then running off.

silver looked to sonic "lets find out who that was" he replied and sonic nodded then they took off in pursuit of the stranger.

while in chase the man turns and shoots them hitting sonic in the arm and silver in the side "ouch!" they yelped and sonic looked at the dart "uhg...w-what the?" the next thing sonic knew was that he had blacked out.

after two hours they both stired "uhg sonic?" silver called looking around the room and found a inhibitor collar on "huh how did this get here?"

sonic noticing the collar too "no clue silver...where the hell are we is a good question?" he replied looking at the tools and chemicals then noticed they were in big test tube things.

'commencing procedure' the computer suddenly complied and catching their attention.

"What?!" they both called out confused and noticed a countdown begin "oh chaos this ain't good!" sonic mumbled.

'begining in 10...9...8...7...6...'

silver looked to sonic "I'm scared sonic!" he replied and sonic looked nervous too.

'...5...4...3...2...' the stranger smiled when the hedgehogs let out a scream of aggony from the device "find scourge..."

the hunter looked to the man "but sir ya know full well what he is capable of~" the man growled at the hunter.

"just get the hedgehog wounded if you have to but get me scourge!" he ordered and the hunter took off.

on moebious-

a green hedgehog wandered around looking at the curent list of missing on both mobious and moebious "great now sonic and silver are on this list...how can anyone catch blue in the first place?" he grumbled then noticed a few soldiers coming his way.

once the solders stoped a man came forth "scourge the hedgehog you are to come peacfully or else!" the hunter ordered and scourge couldn't help but smile.

"like hell I am you'll have to force me to go!" and scourge sped off soldiers giving chase as well as the hunter.

what seemed like hours the men chased scourge and scourge knew he was getting tired "crap they can give me a run for my money with all this runing" he replied when he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg "ow!" looking down scourge noticed a deep shot wound just above his ankle.

"I got 'em sir!" the soldier called out to the hunter.

"good now we can get him to the lab...grab him!" the hunter ordered and two soldiers grabed scourge and a third placed a inhibitor collar on him to cut off any powers he could use "a good beating should show him who's in charge now" and they warped to the lab.

"uhg...ouch...where am I?...oh I remember now...jeez they really love to whip people don't they..." scourge wondered while trying to get up.

"no just you scourge..." scourge turned to see the hunter and began to growl "oh so you think your the boss well we'll see after we're done with you..." the hunter chuckled and turned the machine on.

'begining procedure'

"huh?" scourge looked around wondering what was going on then felt something stab him in both arms and legs plus the stabing pain in the back "gah!...son-of-a~" he yelped as the pain got even worse.

"struggle all you want it will just keep getting more and more painful" the hunter chuckled looking at scourge and the stranger smiled when small horns began to show.

'uhg...w-what the fuck?!' scourge thought to himself as his legs began to ache and a sudden aggonizing pain occured when the leg felt as though it was just snaped in two and streched in weired angles.

"love the feeling scourge?" the hunter chuckled looking at the changes.

growling a little bit "go to h-hell!" scourge yelped again when his entire lower region hurt a lot 'gah!...Damn it' scourge thought to himself then heard someone else speak up.

"if you want this to end just say so" the stranger replied and scourge of course having too much pride just stayed quiet.

after another ten minutes scourge ended up blacking out from the pain and the hunter turned the machine off "put him with the others" he ordered and the guards dragged the passed out hedgehog to another room. 


	2. Chapter 2

in a enviromental room sonic silver zonic shadow and mephiles sat still baffled by what has happened.

"damn it!...what the hell did they do to us?" sonic growled looking to the beast-like tail and deformed legs.

"don't know sonic but I hear that the one responsible is a wanted mad scientist for illegal experimentation..." Zonic replied stroking silver down his back.

Shadow looked to sonic "I hope that they didn't catch scourge...much as I hate him..." shadow muttered to sonic then they heard the door begin to open up.

"I think they got another..." silver replied nervously.

then zonic spoke up "well shadow...they did get scourge...and he's in bad shape" he replied as he dragged the uncountious green hedgie over.

"geez they really went all out on scourge...lets get him all fixed and cleaned up" mephiles replied grabing some medicine and warm water.

several hours later scourge finally awoke "uhg...what happened?" he replied noticing that he was completely bandaged and cleaned up.

"well we got you all cleaned and fixed up for starters" sonic replied as scourge looked over to see sonic zonic shadow silver and mephiles with the experiment tags on their ears as well as his own.

"what did they do to us I wonder?" scourge asked looking at himself noticing that his legs were longer and angled differently and his tail was longer than he remembered plus the fur at certain points were replaced by scales.

"not sure...but I do know that this mad man hated hedgehogs with a passion..." Zonic replied still aggitated with his lower half covered in scales and his upper half still somewhat normal.

looking to sonic and the others "I'm a guessin that this is perminent?" looking to all of the issues everyone currently have.

shadow looked to scourge "I managed to get out of this room to a computer room and found out that this curse is ingrained into our DNA and there is no sign of any cure...so yeah it's perminent..." he replied to scourge.

"and unfortunately you where caught" mephiles teased with shadow giving him a warning like glare.

"yeah so what at least I found a way out of this hell hole!" shadow replied then pulled out a map and a sheet of paper.

sonic looked over to shadow "where the hell did you get that?!" he asked to shadow looking at the map.

"well since I was out I had hacked into the mainframe to find our way out plus the codes to get out of this place" shadow replied calmly then explained how to escape. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon blood curse ch. 3

As the day time drew closer Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mephiles, Scourge, and Zonic waited by the walls next to the door "so you think they will fall for the hole we dug deep enough to make them think we escaped through it?" Silver asked looking to the camera's.

"Yes Silver since this is the only blind spot they will have to come in here to see if the hole was completely dug out for an escape plus to make sure that the more dangerous beasts didn't get out as well" Shadow replied then heard rapid footsteps approaching the door.

As the door swung open three scientists came running in to inspect the hole in the other wall and check for the monsters as predicted "o.k. lets go!" Zonic ordered and they all ran out the door locking it behind them.

Running through the building they could hear humans and Mobians panic and scream "oh that is sweet music to my ears" Scourge purred as they continued to run out of the lab.

Taking a turn they heard doors slam shut "I think they are closing the blast doors to trap us shadow!" Mephiles called out and Shadow glanced back.

Seeing the blastdoors close behind them his speed picked up "move faster!" he ordered as they picked up the pace Sonic was surprised that Silver was moving a lot faster than before.

When they broke through the weakest point in the outter wall they ran home free of that infernal place "dang Silver apparently your speed has increased dramaticlly from before" Sonic called over to the once pure hedgehog and Silver nodded in agreement to the increase in speed.

They finally arrived to a place with a lot of caves they could rest at "Lets rest here for the night guy's" Mephiles replied to the others and they all went to separate caves to start cleaning themselves.

In one cave Sonic and Shadow both sat down next to each other and started to wash one another "do you think that we will ever go back to our old times or remain to the people as a monster?" sonic asked shadow while cleaning his fur.

"not sure sonic...not sure..." he replied back before continuing to wash sonic's back.

in the cave alittle bit farther than sonic and shadow's silver and mephiles lay just finishing washing up "I'm scared meph..." silver responded looking to mephiles "I'm afraid that we will never find the love and respect we once had..."

mephiles looked back to silver "silver...if there is one thing I do know is that if we don't get that kind of responce from the people we saved a lot of times then they just relied on us to do all the dirty work and never truly respected us..." he pointed out to silver and then chuckled at his confusion they then cuddled up for warmth and fell asleep.

in the farthest cave zonic noticed scourge trying to lay down but wimpered every time a wave of searing pain would come up "I see they did a number on you scourge..." he replied and walked into the cave.

glaring at zonic scourge turned his back to him "like you care ya zone cop..." he barked before trying to lay down again only to feel paws gently help him down "I could of laid down myself thank you..."

"in your condition scourge you couldn't even do a lot of things you could of before...and besides...you won't sleep well if the wounds get too cold and start to cause aggitation..." zonic stated as he lay down next to scourge and started to clean the scars on scourge's back.

"hey cut that out!" scourge ordered while trying not to set the pain off then he felt zonic place his paws on his side keeping him firmly placed while he continued to clean the wounds "Z-Zonic...get away from me ya crazy son-of-a~" zonic silenced scourge by firmly planting a kiss directlly on the mouth.

when zonic separated he couldn't help but smirk at how embarassed scourge was "I see you never did that to anyone before now have you?" he chuckled and scourge growled at him.

"with a girl plenty of times!" he growled at the zone cop before realizing that zonic was A. on top of him and B. the look he was giving was starting to make him nervous and embarassed again "um...zonic?"

zonic looked up at scourge "yes...scourge?" he asked still with that preditory look in his eyes.

"w-what the devil are ya thinking? your scaring me..." he replied trying to slip out from under zonic.

looking to scourge "me scaring you?...I thought that you were the only thing that should have no fear...or was that just a figment of speech there scourge?" he stated while forcing scourge to stay there and started to lick scourge's chest.

"I-I am fearless ya crazy freak!" scourge growled or at least tried to but zonic's licking was moving lower and causing squeeks to escape his mouth. suddenly zonic lifted scourge up and laid him down on a pile of leaves then climbed up over him again.

"don't look like it to me scourge...looks more like your acting like the uke's I so heard much about" zonic smirked before kissing scourge again.

"w-what the devil is wrong with you?!" scourge yelped just as zonic separated from the kiss and zonic smiled at him before leaning next to his ear.

"nothing is wrong with me..." he replied then placed a paw on scourge's waist making him very twitchy "you though...this form we are in...you might be going in heat...and for some reason...I enjoy seeing you wriggle from the attention..." he continued to play around while scourge struggled to fight zonic off.

in the cave mephiles and silver were in sonic and shadow came in "hey have you guys seen scourge and zonic?" sonic asked looking around.

looking to each other "no we haven't why?" they both wondered looking back to sonic and shadow.

"well I had this feeling that something weird might happen in this new form of ours and I realized it when I accidentally touched shadow where he keeps telling me not to and well...I think that shadow is a uke and I'm a bit worried about both you guys and scourge and zonic" he responded and they all went to check the other caves.

sonic and the others finally found them in the farthest cave and were shocked to see that zonic had scourge pinned and was trying to have a little fun "Zonic?!" silver called out.

scourge gave a massive sigh of relef when zonic litterally jumped off out of being caught red handed 'thank chaos they arrived...great...now I gotta pay them back...crap...' he muttered under his breath.

"ah...um h-hey guys...um...whats up?" zonic struggled to speak after being caught like that 'crap...didn't think things through completely...forgot that they were here too'

"looks like we will need to keep zonic away from scourge huh?" mephiles wondered and the others agreed.

sonic looked to scourge "so you are a uke just like shadow and silver..." he asked and scourge nervously nodded "well at least we know who to keep an eye on"

"but why me I'm not the submissive kind?" scourge asked not wanting to sound whimpy and sonic chuckled.

"I don't think you have a choice in if you are or not scourge but thats how it been dealt...trust me shadow totally didn't want to be the submissive one ether but thats how things went" sonic mentioned before helping him up and they all gathered together to sleep.

in the early morning not so far away a yellow fox and a red echidna were wandering around "do you think we will ever find sonic?" the fox asked.

"I don't know tails I just hope he's fine and still the annoying blue we remember" the echidna replied then they continued to search for sonic.

as dawn approtched tails noticed a few caves "have we checked here knuckles?" he asked the echidna and he shook his head.

as they got closer they heard movement "lets hide over there" knuckles pointed over to the bushes and they hid in them.

while waiting a figure came out "what the devil?" they both said in sync as they looked at the blue monster come out of the cave and shook off the morning dew.

then they noticed another one a green monster "nng...morning sonic..." they looked at each other shocked at what they heard.

"thats sonic?!" knuckles asked quietly to tails.

"must of been some sort of curse placed on him" tails wondered.

sonic looked back "oh moning scourge sleep well?" he asked and they both noticed shadow silver mephiles and zonic finaly come out to warm up in the sun.

"I would have if zonic didn't drive me nuts back in that cave last night" scourge grumbled and zonic got a little nervous.

"yeah well after that little incident us uke will sleep together and you three can sleep with each other" silver replied and shadow nodded in agreement.

"honestly I don't know what came over me guys" zonic protested while trying to keep calm over the incident last night.

"uh-huh...more like ya planned to force me to do what ya wanted and not wonder if I really wanted to be left alone" scourge stated back harshly.

"sonic?..." they all heard and as they all looked they noticed tails and knuckles "Is that really you sonic?" he asked again and they looked even more nervous.

sonic then looked to the little fox "...y-yeah...its me lil' bro..." he replied before he was suddenly hugged "T-tails?!"

the fox looked to sonic "I never would of thought you and the others would end up looking like this...what did this to you?" tails asked looking to the others.

"some mad man did this to us for reasons I don't yet have a clue to why..." shadow replied to tails' question then noticed knuckles come over to them.

"so is this temporary right?" he asked to them and they shook their heads scourge looked to knuckles.

"no knucklehead it's not we're stuck like this...and if I find that son-of-a-jackle I'll make him regret turning me into this..." scourge growled once again looking to his altered body.

sonic sighed "tails...do you think you could help us find a place to stay..." he asked looking out to the sky noticing that the clouds were growing dark "I don't really want to sleep in this cave again..."

tails smiled "sure sonic we can use the old hideout we used when sally was still with us" sonic and shadow smiled remembering the old days and left for the old freedom HQ.

upon arrival sonic and the others ran inside due to the unexpected down pour "thank chaos we finally got out of that cold rain" silver grumbled shaking off the water.

"we should get dried off before one of us ends up sick" mephiles ordered and yanked out some towels he found while looking around.

as the others finished drying off they noticed scourge has not "dang it scourge you are gonna catch a cold if you don't dry off" zonic grumbled.

"I...I'm fine...plus you still gotta consider with the fact that I have trouble with the open wounds here..." he grumbled back and felt a towel get gently placed on his back looking to who it was he noticed tails had pulled out a medkit and was working on treating the wounds "...thanks..."

as night settled tails looked to sonic "I'll see if sally will be able to help us out" he mentioned then left them to rest for the night.


	4. cure searching and fleetway's arrival

Dragon blood curse Chapter 4: Cure Searching and Fleetway's arrival

Morning arrived and the group awoke really early that day "I'm a bit nervous since Sally never did like me..." Scourge stated looking out to where Tails was and noticed the chipmunk Sally Acorn.

As she came in she stalled at two things "Tails what the hell happened to them and why is Scourge here too?!" Sally asked both shocked at what Sonic and the others had become and agitated that Scourge was here and alive.

Tails looked to Sally "well they told me that they were captured and experimented on and Scourge is here because of the same problem they all have...we are afraid that the form maybe permanent" he replied and Sally looked to them stunned at the issue at hand.

Looking back to Tails you sure Tails? Sally asked and Tails nodded, then she looked to Sonic Scourge is staying isn t he?

Yes Sally he is he needs to be cured too if possible Sonic replied to her then looked to Zonic who was trying to sneak off Zonic leave Scourge alone Zonic stalled and growled at Sonic.

What makes you think I m going after him? he asked looking to the group then noticed Scourge walk over to Silver and Shadow dang it he mentally complained.

It s quite simple really especially when you still want to claim dominance over him Sonic stated before getting up and calling both Zonic and Mephiles away.

Sally looked to Scourge are you going to change your ways if we try and help you? she asked scourge and he looked away nervously.

Do you realize how painful it is to lose your home your pride and dignity and your way of life yes I think I m pretty sure I m gonna change how I live from now on Scourge replied to Sally then got up and went to the kitchen to eat.

Silver and Shadow looked to Sally Do you think you can find a cure to this? silver asked looking to the others then back to Sally.

Shaking her head I don t really know Silver but we ll try Though I still don t trust him at all she mentally muttered, in a few hours Sally and Tails collected the samples they needed to start conducting tests.

When they left the house Scourge looked to Sonic I m having a feeling that we will have to endure this change and adapt to not look ridiculous trying to do the things you do Scourge replied to him then lay down.

Thinking about what was said Shadow looked to them why don t we start working on that now since we might not know the results for a long time? he implied and the others nodded in agreement then went outside to warm up and train themselves.

Four weeks passed as they worked on improving their speed, strength, flexibility, and stamina Sally arrived to the hideout and noticed them training I guess they didn t want to wait on working those new bodies she thought as they came over to them.

Sonic heard Tails and Sally approaching oh hey guys he spoke up and smiled to them as the rest of the group stopped what they were doing and sat down to rest and get a drink so how is everything coming? Sonic asked.

Sally looked to Sonic well it s not looking good so far we had run a few tests and so far nothing is working sorry she replied to them and Sonic shook his head and looked to the others.

Its fine Sally we kind of figured that so we started to work out the kinks in our mutated form Silver replied to her and finished his water. Sally looked to Sonic and noticed Scourge looking a little bit nervous.

Something wrong Scourge? Sally asked looking to him and Scourge looked away from them and grew even more nervous you o.k.?

Scourge looked to Sally after a bit yeah just a little bit nervous the way Zonic was acting and how I almost gave into his wants earlier scares me to think that this form affects us in a way that isn t normal to us plus me and Shadow are normally dominate but are now he cut himself short not wanting to say it.

Are now Uke? Sonic asked knowing that is what Scourge didn t say and the green hybrid nodded nervously to him then noticed Zonic looking at him again making Scourge shiver at the thought of what he wanted. "Dont worry Scourge we will figure out how to use this new body differently and hopefully find any new styles...plus keeping Zonic off you won't be hard" he stated and Zonic glared at him.

"Sonic get over here!" they all heard Tails call out and the group walked to where he was to see he was in the river holding another cursed hedgehog's head out of the water, as Sonic and Scourge came closer Sonic recognised the yellow hedgehog.

"F-Fleetway?!" he spoke shocked and he was not the only one to have the same reaction Shadow suddenly looked nervous seeing him as well. "How on Mobius did they catch this psycho hedgehog?!"

Tails and the others noticed Scourge walk into the water and lift the passed out hedgehog out of the water and bring him inside their current home. "Are ya coming or not?" he asked the others and the others finally followed.

Once inside Mephiles looked to the hedgehog "Who is this Sonic?" he asked looking at him. "I heard you call him Fleetway...who is he exactly?" Sonic looked to him as the others looked to Sonic.

"Fleetway is my Super form gone nuts...he always hated me for having all the good times and he was invisible to everybody but me and Shadow...thinking that if he possessed Shadow would get him a better life only to fail when he fought back, I thought he died long ago..." Sonic replied nervously still fearful of Fleetway.

Later on that day Scourge placed a cool damp cloth on Fleetway's head only to get his wrist grabbed "D-don't touch me!" Fleetway growled thinking it was Sonic at first till he opened his eyes and noticed the green hedgehog instead, letting Scourge's hand go he looked around "where...where am I?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Inside our home...how are ya feeling Fleetway?" Scourge asked and noticed Fleetway look back to him confused.

"How do you know my name?" he asked more nervous than before, then noticed Sonic and Shadow come in and he really started to panic only to be held down by the green hedgie "let me go I can't be here not with them!"

As Zonic came in he saw something that shocked Sonic and Shadow but upset Zonic, Scourge kissed Fleetway in the hopes that it would calm him down and to Scourge's surprise it worked. "Relax...we all have issues currntly same as you...Sonic told us a bit 'bout ya" Scourge replied to him then had curiosity "If you are as power full as Sonic says ya are then how the hell did they catch ya?"

Fleetway looked away "they cut my chaos powers off to get me...though not before killing some of them" he looked back to them grinning his sharp teeth visible causing everyone but Scourge and Mephiles to shiver nervously "So...who are you?"

Scourge spoke up "The names Scourge...this shadow look-a-like is Mephiles...the white one is Silver...and the darker blue hedghog..." Fleetway noticed Scourge tremble for some reson "is Zonic..."

"You don't seem to enjoy being around Zonic...Do ya?" Scourge flinched at Fleetway stroking his waist and this seemed to piss Zonic off, the others jumped out of the way when Zonic litterally tackled Fleetway to the ground. "Hehehe looks like I hit a nerve there" Fleety laughed at Zonic.

"You have no right to touch what is mine!" Zonic growled and unknowingly upset Scourge. Just before a fight broke out between the two Scourge grabbed both of their tails and slinged them both head first into the wall "WTF!?" both of them said utterly confused and shocked, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Mephiles found this to be funny.

Scourge came to the other side of that wall and they both noticed he was verry pissed "I AIN'T NOBODIES TOY!" Scourge growled at them and shocking Sonic and Shadow not only was Zonic nervous, but Fleetway too they tried to get their heads out of the wall to realize one problem...they were stuck... 


	5. Hedgedrake myths

Dragon Blood Curse Chapter 5: Hedgedrake myths

Three months had passed since Fleetway had joined the little group, and Zonic still can't get anywhere near Scourge since when he or Fleety does they seem to always get into arguments which ends with either their heads stuck in a wall (due to their horns) or such by Scourge "Geez can't you guys go one week without a fight?" Sonic asked finally getting Zonic unstuck.

"It's kinda hard when Fleetway keeps trying to steal what I have claimed..." Zonic replied and heard Fleetway laugh at him "what now?!"

"It's really simple Zonic...you ain't claimed nuttin till you've actually mated Scourgie and I can tell ya he ain't interested in ya..." Fleetway replied then had a bucket of water dumped on him.

"And what makes ya think I'm interested in you?" Scourge stated a bit harsh then walked off to cook lunch. "Ya both need to grow up and stop fighting over lil' me and try acting like grown men..." Scourge disappears into the kitchen.

Zonic sighed looking to the kitchen "You have a point there...but I still hate the way Fleetway looks at you..." Zonic replied then got up and started to go to the kitchen but was stopped by Silver...again.

"Do you keep forgetting that Scourge don't like being near ya when he is alone?..." Silver reminded hearing Zonic grumble then walk toward the bedrooms to take a short nap.

Mephiles came into the living room with a letter "hey guys Tails sent us a note" he replied then proceeded to read it out "it say that he tried everything and that the genes are indeed irreversible...looks like the Scientist really did make a monster outta us...wait he also mentioned that...that he has found the set times for the uke's heat seasons...and the next one is in two days..."

They all looked and noticed Scourge, Silver, and Shadow were nervous once again "joy..."Shadow stated blandly and walked into the kitchen with Silver.

Scourge looked to them "what if this time I end up giving Zonic what he want?" he asked the two nervously then noticed they were also nervous "no liking the idea of heat season either?" the two nodded to him.

Shadow noticed then in the wall Scourge had thrown Zonic and Fleetway through once, a old dusty bag "huh...whats this?" he said aloud then pulled the bag out and noticed a book and a few scrolls inside "this stuff is really old and what was it doing in the wall?"

A short while later Sonic and the others came in the kitchen and noticed the scrolls and book "where did ya find those?" he asked Shadow.

Shadow looked to them "Found them in the wall that Fleetway and Zonic got stuck in the first time, they look really old like someone had hid them there or something..." Shadow replied then unwrapped the book from the old linen cloth on it.

"Book of legends? never heard of it..." Silver spoke up looking to the old dusty book "I wonder what is inside this book?"

Scourge grabbed the book and opened it "hmm...there is one on something called the hedgedrake..." he said and the others agreed to check it out "...lets see...it says that in legends, strange giant beasts would mate with the native hedgehogs in turn creating the hybrids called the 'hedgedrakes'...the first Mobian troops came to the island that the beasts and hedgedrakes lived on, upon noticing them they were deemed as monsters and was destroyed, rumors had it a hedgedrake fledgeling escaped the fires and death...the hatch-ling ran far from what it knew as home till it climbed up to the 'frost mines' and was supposedly never seen from again..."

Shadow then looked to the news paper "the frost mines is what lost some of its equipment...could it be that this story is related to whats been going on around here?" he asked the others.

"Who knows but the sketches of the hedgedrakes look almost like we do now...maybe that scientist found that fledgeling and possibly used its DNA on us and since it says here in the book that it was hedgehogs and some beast that created them that maybe why this is permanent due to the compatibility with it..." Sonic replied thinking 'bout the situation.

Scourge looked to him and Shadow "so this new body of ours is that of hedgedrakes?" he asked staring back at his tail again "So that scientist wanted to create and study the hybrids from this book and is possibly agitated by the fact that we are now gone from his labs...interesting"

Mephiles then looked to the scrolls and noticed one looked like a map "this map could be the home of the hybrids and those beasts...amazingly it is now an unknown island since it is not marked on the current maps..." he stated looking between the old scroll and the modern maps.

Zonic then looked to them "then I'm a guessin we're going to check this island out right?" they all nodded in agreement.

"Well then what are we a waitin for lets go!" Fleetway called wanting to leave and check it out Scourge snickered at his eagerness.

Sonic looked to Fleetway "we'll leave at dawn to get there and see this home of hybrids" he stated and they all ate their meals and left for bed to get ready for tomorrow.


End file.
